


Fate (Podfic)

by bettythetl, grumpyowls



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/bettythetl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyowls/pseuds/grumpyowls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky finds a drawing and it turns out to mean something more than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465087) by [grumpyowls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyowls/pseuds/grumpyowls). 



**Title** : [Fate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1465087)  
 **Author** : sovietdistilled  
 **Reader** : bettythetl  
 **Fandom** : Captain America (Movies)  
 **Pairing** : Steve/Bucky  
 **Rating** : PG-13  
 **Length** : 11 mins  
 **File** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/09jq4exdw2figxp/Fate.mp3)  
 **Summary** : Bucky finds a drawing and it turns out to mean something more than he thought.  
 **Reader's Note:** Please leave feedback for the author and let them know how  _amazing_ this fic is.


End file.
